The present invention relates generally to the field of airbags. More specifically, the invention relates to curtain type airbags configured to deploy along the side of the passenger cabin of vehicle.
Curtain or roof rail airbags are typically deployed from behind a trim element in a vehicle. The airbag deploys between the sheet metal of the vehicle and the trim element and then out along vehicle side windows into the vehicle cabin to protect an occupant or occupants. Conventional curtain airbags are provided with inflated gas chambers for occupant head cushioning. Most of the airbags form a continuous gas channel in the upper area of the airbag close to the roof rail area. When the airbag is deployed these chambers break through the vehicle trim first.
Government agencies have indicated that certain requirements for mitigating the ejection of an occupant from a vehicle will be mandated in the future. Curtain airbag technology will become important in these ejection mitigation efforts. To limit the size of a curtain airbag inflator, it is desirable for the volume of the cushion airbag to be used as efficiently as possible while extending throughout the height of the side windows of the vehicle to insure occupant safety.